Everywhere
by TVIsMyDrug4
Summary: Some people can just find their way back to eachother!
1. The Instant Message of a Lifetime!

Hey Guys! Please read and review, right now this is looking like a finished one!! I'll be esctatic if it is! Please send me replies on this story any of them I can take it!! I'll send out more soon! This story is named after the Michelle Branch song 'Everywhere' (What can I say my life revolves around music!) Anyways the song itself will come into play later on! Enjoy!  
  
Kay  
  
Oh! IF you would like to join my mailing list the address is http://groups.yahoo.com/group/KarensStoryBook/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everywhere  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lizzie McGuire sat chatting online, now 20 years old and living on her own in college. She was just observing the crazy chatroom she went into looking out the window at the guy there, he had moved in about a week ago and he'd been her eye candy all week. He walked around the house usually with his shirt off, doing exercises and such. She never really paid attention at first but tonight she was bored, watching as he sat on his computer, short hair, and nice body. Man was he hot! Lizzie shrugged talking to herself "Like I could really get a guy like that!" She heard the chime that she got an instant message she jerked her head back to the computer.  
  
TheSlackingOne: Hi there.  
  
LMHavinFun: Hi  
  
TheSlackingOne: Noticed you were like the only one in the room not talking besides me so I figured you'd actually have something intelligent to say  
  
LMHavingFun: How observing...I don't go into these rooms much really, my birthday just passed and I thought it'd be a funny joke. It seems pretty stupid though I was barely paying attention  
  
TheSlackingOne: Happy Birthday was it a good one?  
  
LMHavinFun: Pretty good, my best friend came down from San Diego to visit me. My parent's gave me present's and I topped it off with eating cupcakes.  
  
The SlackingOne: That's great, my last birthday I spent going to school, my two best friends sent me cards but I was working too hard.  
  
LMHavinFun: What school?  
  
TheSlackingOne: Harvard, I used to go there but I worked myself too hard. I decided to defer for a little while.  
  
LMHavinFun: At least you know you can go back right?  
  
TheSlackingOne: Yeah they want me back, I feel bad though I blew my friends off to work so hard so I'm gonna get in touch with them and beg for forgiveness.  
  
LMHavinFun: So you're slacking now, explains the screen name.  
  
TheSlackingOne: Yeah I'm pretty sure my friends are all succeeding so out of the 3 of us I'm the slacking one ya know?  
  
LMHavinFun: Yeah I know, I feel a bit like a loser. One of my friends tried the Navy but it wasn't for her so she just lives down in San Diego now going to a Performing Arts school, my other friend is off @ Harvard probably blowing away his teachers. Me, I'm just trying to survive keeping up my grade point average to keep my English scholarship. I go to UCLA.  
  
TheSlackingOne: Pretty amazing what could happen in life right?  
  
LMHavinFun: Right  
  
TheSlackingOne: Be right back, I need to go get something to eat.  
  
LMHavinFun: No Problem!  
  
Lizzie sighed getting up from her computer as well to go get a soda out of the fridge, she looked across at the other apartment the guy wasn't there. She shook her head going to sit back down at her computer when she heard her doorbell ring. She walked over to open it "Can I help you?" she asked the guy with his back to her, he turned around smiling slightly but then becomes shocked "Lizzie?" Lizzie's eyes popped out of her head "Gordo?" 


	2. Catching Up

Everywhere  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Oh my god Gordo! What're you doing here?" Lizzie said giving him a big hug. Gordo hugged her back "I live here, I tried to call you but couldn't get through." Lizzie giggled, "You also haven't talked to me and Miranda for 2 years! Come on in, what's been going on?" Gordo chuckled "I'll tell you later, I just moved in across the hall from you, I was coming over to borrow some sugar when I realized it was you!" Lizzie smirked, "Yeah I was shocked, so you're my new neighbor." Gordo nodded "Guess so, you look great." Lizzie smiled "You don't look half-bad yourself! So have you talked to Miranda?" Lizzie asked, Gordo nodded "Called her up right after I got your guys phone numbers." Lizzie thought about it 'Yeah he called her first' "Anyway, I'm back. Taking a break from school, slacking off I guess you can say." Lizzie heard her computer chime forgetting she had it on, running over to it "Hold that thought Gordo!" Lizzie looked at her computer at the instant message from her brother Matt.  
  
M2Cool4U: Hey dweeb, you should sign off once in awhile. Gordo called today looking for you and I gave him your phone number, also mom has been trying to call. : P  
  
LMHavinFun: Signing off doofus!  
  
Lizzie signed off the old messages popping up she looked at the one from TheSlackingOne over again. "Hey Gordo?" She stood up walking out of her room over to him "Are you online?" she asked, he nodded "Yeah why?" "What did you need coming over here in the first place again?" she asked, he shrugged "I was getting a bowl of cereal when I realized I was out of sugar, I needed to borrow a cup." Lizzie laughed a bit "Were you chatting online with someone?" Gordo laughed a bit "Yeah why?" Lizzie got a mischievous look in her eyes "So you're 'The Slacking One' out of Miranda and I huh?" Gordo thought about it for a minute, as he finally looked Lizzie over since high school. She'd grown to be even more beautiful if that was possible to him. He had noticed her though threw his window right after he moved in, she had been dancing around working out she was so cute. "I can't believe I didn't pick up on it." He stated shaking his head "Lizzie McGuire having fun, so obvious!" He smacked his head a bit. Lizzie smiled giving him another hug "We have got sooo much catching up to do!" Gordo smiled "Yeah now that we're online we can even chat there!" Lizzie rolled her eyes "We live right across from eachother, I think we can also figure out a way to commute." Gordo shrugged "I don't know, a slacker like me that's pretty far from my couch to your door." They both laughed. "It's good to see you Gordo really good" Lizzie commented smiling. 


	3. A Blind Date...

Everywhere  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After a long day at school Lizzie sat down at her computer to check her mail, she had just walked in the door throwing off her shoes waiting to be connected. She deleted all her mail it being junk when she got an IM.  
  
TheSlackingOne: Rough Day?  
  
LMHavinFun: Just tiring really  
  
TheSlackingOne: You look like you need to actually have some fun, wanna meet?  
  
LMHavinFun: I don't know, we just met and I've heard so many horror stories on meeting people online  
  
TheSlackingOne: Well...we could meet in a public place? How about this great little diner I know down the street, called Flo's?  
  
LMHavinFun: Ok I guess so if you're insisting!  
  
TheSlackingOne: You know I am!  
  
LMHavinFun: So is this like a blind date?  
  
TheSlackingOne: If you want it to be  
  
LMHavinFun: Ok then, give me about 10 minutes!  
  
Lizzie smiled signing offline jumping up and running into her room to get dressed up a bit, not that much because she knew it was only Gordo. Dang he's changed, she thought he's grown up so much and has gotten cuter even, not that he was ugly back in high school he just was Gordo. Gordo wasn't the kind she would date, Ethan Craft was, and but then again she thought she herself was dense back then. Growing up does that to people though to him she's probably changed too, maybe less dense. A date, she's never been on a date with Gordo is she supposed to be weird about it or something? Too many thoughts were going through her mind she finished getting ready walking out the door running into Gordo.  
  
Lizzie smiled slightly "Hey there neighbor, you got a hot date or something?" He even cleaned up really nice Lizzie bit her lip after finishing her sentence. He winked "Yeah it's a blind date, hope she's not a hag." Lizzie hung her mouth open "Uh! How do you know she's gonna be a hag huh?" she smiled. "Okay I really don't, she's probably the most beautiful woman in the world." Lizzie chuckled blushing a bit as they stepped in the elevator. "So what about you? Hot Date?" "Yeah it's a blind one also, he's probably some old over-worked man trying to get a date!" Gordo chuckled, "Are you sure about that?" Lizzie smirked, "Nah! He's probably a hunk and I'm gonna be an embarrassment to him." Gordo smiled at her softly "Only in your dreams." he kissed her on the cheek slightly. Lizzie smiled blushing.  
  
They got to the restaurant quickly catching up as they walked it felt like no time had even passed between them. That the last 2 years hadn't even really happened, They got seated and ordered quickly, they sat talking, "So why didn't you keep in touch?" Lizzie asked him "Miranda and I called and sent letters but we never heard anything from you." Gordo sighed, shrugging "I'm really sorry about that, I hit rock bottom and learned my lesson. I literally spent all my time in the library college was harder than I thought it was gonna be and I didn't focus on anything except school. Then down there I got a job on the side to give myself some spending cash knowing that I couldn't depend on my parents forever even though I am now only because they told me to." Lizzie sighed shaking her head reaching for his hand on the table "It's okay, I'm sorry too I guess people just grow apart sometimes and just find their way to grow back together as well. It's good you're out living your life while you're young." Gordo smiled "So what about you, how is the now 20 year old Lizzie McGuire living?" Lizzie grinned, "I go to school of course and I also work as a temp most of the time, other times when there's no jobs open I take like retail jobs to get me buy and keep food on my table." Gordo smiled "You're overworking yourself, I know what that's like. Speaking of food on the table." Their food showed up just then, they ate just talking and catching up laughing things were just like old times.  
  
On the walk home they smiled at eachother "So how'd your blind date go?" Gordo asked Lizzie shrugged smirking "Not bad, he wasn't an old man! He was pretty cute, probably couldn't stand me though! You?" "Well she wasn't an old hag, and I could stand her. She was gorgeous and really wonderful." He smiled at her as they entered their apartment building and getting on the elevator. Lizzie stared at Gordo for a long time in the elevator Gordo looked at her "What do I have something on my face?" Lizzie blushed looking away for a minute "No it's just, this feels great! Like no time has even passed between us" Gordo nodded, "Yeah I guess some people just do that, especially people who have known eachother forever." They stood outside their apartments for a second in silence Lizzie smiled giving him a hug "It's the best thing, having you back and all." Gordo smiled as they puled away "You have my front too, not just my back." He cracked. They both laughed their face's inches apart from eachother Gordo leaned down kissing her softly. Lizzie kissed him back moving her arms around his neck deepening it, until they finally pulled away slightly out of breath. Gordo leaned his forehead against hers whispering "Goodnight." Lizzie nodded a bit replying "Goodnight." blushing she turned walking into her apartment closing the door softly leaning against it, moving her hands to her lips remembering the kiss. Gordo smiled back at her as she went inside feeling so good about that kiss. Things were just starting. 


	4. ~Cause You're Everywhere To Me...~

For best reading on this one listen to the song!  
  
~Kay~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everywhere  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Lizzie smiled as she awoke from dreams of Gordo, they had been seeing eachother sort of for the past month, few kisses here and there, she hadn't even told Miranda about it only that Gordo lived next to her and they had been hanging out. She rolled over looking at the clock realizing what time it was only 3:30 in the morning? She didn't have any classes or work that day so she wanted to sleep as much as possible she kept trying to go back to sleep but couldn't, she rarely slept through the whole night.  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere  
  
Finally giving up she walked out to her kitchen to get something to eat noticing Gordo's light on and him working out, sweating, his shirt was off. She sighed forgetting all the different thoughts going through her head, listening to her heart this time. Running out of her apartment making sure to lock it, she knocked on Gordo's door in a rush. He finally opened it wondering what was going on "Lizzie? You ok?" he asked, she smirked cutting him off from saying anything else by kissing him deeply. He kissed her back closing his front door with his foot, happier than he had ever been in his life. Granted he was surprised and somehow thought it was a dream. Lizzie led him into his bedroom.  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look you're never there  
  
And every time I sleep you're always there  
  
Lizzie slept soundly until noon the next day waking up next to Gordo she smiled at him sleeping so sound the night before had been wonderful for the both of them. Lizzie kissed Gordo on the forehead as he woke up opening his eyes looking at her smiling "You're so beautiful." Lizzie smiled he kissed her deeply tumbling on the bed a minute he pulled away looking at her then kissing her again.  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
Lizzie walked into her apartment a week later sitting down to check her mail when she noticed something out her window and in Gordo's it was a big heart she smiled, she looked at her e-mail seeing that TheSlackingOne sent her an Intsa-Kiss. She smiled sending him one back when she heard a knock at her door, she grinned knowing who it was already she opened it, Gordo swept in taking her in his arms spinning her around.  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
  
I sense it now the water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
Both of them spending as much time together as possible, feeling so free and comfortable. Sleeping together curled up in eachothers arms just so peaceful Lizzie found it wonderful because she actually slept through the whole night when he slept over.  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I am not alone  
  
Lizzie running around her apartment getting chased by Gordo, both of them laugh as he finally tackles her to the floor they wrestle around.  
  
Whoa, oh, ooh, oh  
  
Lizzie standing at the stove making breakfast wearing Gordo's shirt, Gordo walks over wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her on the cheek, Lizzie smiles as he nuzzles her neck she gives him a bite of bacon that she made.  
  
And when I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
Them sitting in a bubble bath together talking, relaxing and just feeling serene with eachother, Gordo smiles slightly kissing her lightly on the nose.  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
They fell on the bed together Gordo looked down at her kissing her passionately.  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
Lizzie sat in one of her classes at school when she opened up one of her books to find a piece of paper with heart on it, only saying "Love The Slacking One" She shook her head smiling and even glowing.  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so  
  
Both of them walking down the street hand-in-hand, going their separate ways in their apartments as neighbors who only say hi and bye to eachother, or fight with one another walking inside closing the doors only to meet back in the hallway minutes later to kiss again laughing about it.  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
Both of them playing slapjack, Lizzie winning and Gordo getting rambunctious tackling and tickling her, Lizzie laughed squirming. Sitting out on Lizzie's balcony looking up at the stars just talking. But both kinda wondering where their relationship was going, were they just 'friends with benefits' or were it 'love'? They tried best not thinking about any other scenarios and just enjoyed it.  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone You're in everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me?  
  
Lizzie smiled chatting online with Gordo.  
  
TheSlackingOne: So you wanna get together tonight? Another blind date?  
  
LMHavinFun: Well I don't know, see I have this boyfriend now and he might get jealous.  
  
TheSlackingOne: Oh I'm sure he won't mind, not if you're with me right?  
  
LMHavinFun: I guess so, but remember public place! LOL!  
  
Gordo smiled getting up to get ready when he heard knocking at the door. He walked over to the door talking "I thought we said public." He stood in shock at who he saw on the other end, Lizzie already had her door open looking weirded out a bit. Miranda smiled at both of them standing in the middle "Hey guys! What's up?" 


	5. Gordo spills his heart out but you're no...

Everywhere  
  
Chapter 5  
  
They had visited with Miranda for a bit than agreed to meet her for dinner. Lizzie sat on her couch and Gordo on the arm of it, Lizzie smiled up at him "We can tell her tonight I guess, think she'll be mad?" Gordo shrugged "I'm not sure." He held onto her hand though intertwining their fingers together. "I am however sure that we can get through it whether she's mad or anything for that matter." Lizzie gave him a nod "You got that right." He smiled leaning down giving her a soft kiss when the door flew open and Miranda flew in. Lizzie and Gordo were startled pulling away from eachother quickly making Gordo fall off the couch "Ow!" he laughed slightly. Miranda gave them a weird look "Oh geeze sorry if I scared you two, I forgot my purse! I gotta go okay." She grabbed her purse running back out. Lizzie had been in a giggle fit looking over the couch onto the floor at Gordo "You ok?" Gordo laughed rubbing his head "Only a minor concussion." Lizzie gave him a sympathetic smile "Aww Gordo fall down go boom? Want me to kiss it better?" Gordo grabbed her hand pulling her on the floor with him they both laughed.  
  
That night Lizzie & Gordo met up with Miranda at the restaurant they were eating at. While waiting for their food Miranda spoke up "So Gordo, I know you told me everything else but who is this girlfriend of yours you've been doing nothing but rave about?" Gordo chuckled slightly glancing at Lizzie who just gave him a smirk speaking up "Yeah Gordo I'd love to hear about her too." Miranda shook her head "I thought you said she came over all the time Gordo, don't you know her Lizzie?" Lizzie shrugged "Is she that ugly blonde I saw you walk out of the apartment building with? She seems like a hag to me." Lizzie cracked, Gordo just glared slightly shaking his head "Yes, that was her Lizzie and she's not a hag." "Well then spill it boy! I need to hear some romance because I know I don't have any in my life!" Miranda said.  
  
Gordo shrugged blushing, slightly "Her name is..." He trailed off as Lizzie gave him a look not to tell yet. "Beth, she told me her whole name but it's long." Miranda nodded urging him to go on. He finally gave in "She's the most wonderful woman I know, I feel like I've known her forever actually." Lizzie chuckled slightly at that, Miranda didn't seem to notice though. "I love her, I think I loved her a long time ago too." He said looking at Lizzie who started to feel bad pushing back the tears in her eyes. Miranda smiled "Oh how sweet! It's like that old Savage Garden song 'I knew I loved you' that's just so sweet. How'd you meet?" Gordo smirked, "Online, then we went out for a couple blind dates. She's really been the best thing to happen to me since I came back. We spend a lot of time together, mostly we laugh we're always finding a way to laugh." The food came Miranda took a bite of hers speaking again. "You know Lizzie, you should try to go online and meet people. Maybe you'll find someone too someday." Lizzie sighed glancing at Gordo who then shook his head and started eating, she could tell by his eyes that he was upset. They kept the talking small the rest of the night, basically just talking about the past, remembering the good times.  
  
They walked up to their apartments in silence Gordo looked over at her as she went inside. He sighed following her in "We need to talk." Lizzie threw her keys down "About?" Gordo shrugged "Gee I don't know Lizzie, about maybe what happened back there?" Lizzie shook her head "I don't think there's anything to talk about, I had a good time." Gordo nodded "Right that's why all night you rarely looked me in the eye, looked like you were having a good time to me." Lizzie looked down not saying anything. Gordo sighed "Are you ever gonna tell her? Tell anyone?" He said finally blowing up continuing "Are you ashamed to show that you're with me? Do I embarrass you or something?" A single tear fell down Lizzie cheek looking up at him "No! I just...I don't know ok. This whole thing has taken me by such surprise ok. I just don't know." Gordo calmed down a bit solemn now "Well you should know how much I'm in love you by now, not only did I say it tonight in hopes that we were going to tell Miranda about us. But because I meant everything I said tonight most of all, I've always loved you Lizzie but if you don't feel the same? Then what're we doing together?" Lizzie had been looking up at him in tears a single tear fell out of his eye he walked passed her out of her apartment. Seconds later Lizzie heard him slam his apartment door. She fell to her knees crying. 


	6. Letting it all out...

Everywhere  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The phone rang continuously Gordo finally picked it up sleepy "Hello?" It was Miranda "Gordo? Have you seen Lizzie I've been trying to get through to her but she's like always online or not answering. Gordo sighed pinching between his eyes logging onto the computer he had a cable modem so he didn't need to hang up with Miranda. He looked at his buddy list not spotting Lizzie on "She's not online Miranda. I haven't been around lately so I don't know where she is." he lied, that made him feel worse now, Miranda spoke up frantically "What if something's happened to her Gordo? She never does this, I'm coming over there to find out." She hung up, Gordo sighed looking out his window over at Lizzie's not seeing her anywhere in sight, and her house was clean. Throwing on a shirt he walked over to her apartment knocking on the door not getting an answer calling out to her "Lizzie!" Not hearing anything "Lizzie come on open the door!" Still no answer, now he was getting worried waiting for Miranda to get there instead he heard his phone ring. "Hello?" he answered. "Yeah Gordo I found her, she's at her parents house her mom called me. I'm heading over there now." "Ok, thanx for the update." Gordo hung up his phone shaking his head.  
  
Lizzie laid in her old bed crying she had always been grateful her parents kept her room the same for whenever she needed something familiar to go back to. This was one of those times. Jo McGuire walked in the room sitting on her daughters bed, Lizzie told her mom everything, Jo didn't understand in the first place why she wouldn't tell Miranda but figured that's the way some things happened. Jo sighed, "I called Miranda, she had been frantic trying to look for you, she even called Gordo. She's on her way." Lizzie shook her head "You didn't tell her did you?" Her mom shook her head "No, I'll let you guys talk when she gets here." Lizzie looked so pitiful and helpless, tear streaked face "Mom I screwed things up so bad." Jo nodded "It's okay hunny you can fix it, anything can be fixed. You and Gordo have known eachother too long not to fix it."  
  
Miranda ran upstairs to Lizzie's room "Lizzie?" she asked opening the door The 2 women looked up at her, Miranda stood in shock wondering what brought this on. "Oh my god what happened?" Jo stood up "I'll let you two talk now." she left the room. Miranda sat down on Lizzie's bed giving her a hug Lizzie pulled away "I screwed up Miranda!" She burst into tears again telling Miranda everything.  
  
Miranda sat up on Lizzie's bed, Lizzie's head in her lap. "I don't know why we didn't tell you, something just told us not to." Miranda sighed "Did you think I was going to be mad? I knew you guys had a thing for eachother a long time ago." they sat in silence for a minute until Lizzie spoke up "I love him Miranda, more than anything but I ruined it." She started sobbing again Miranda soothed her.  
  
Gordo heard a knock on his door, he sighed walking over opening it to find an angry Miranda, she knew. Gordo sighed, "How is she?" Miranda walked passed him into his apartment "Oh she's fine, only her heart is in pieces." Gordo shook his head "What're you blaming me?" "I'm not blaming anyone Gordo, I just know that I have two best friends who are madly in love with eachother yet have found a way not to be together? Where's the logic in that?" Gordo gave up again, Miranda had that way with people "There is no logic in it Miranda, I love Lizzie she is all I think about. She's the one who pushed me away." "No I think you both were pretty stupid pushing eachother away. Can't you see how much she loves you Gordo? She has for a long time! Geeze, I knew you guys would be together back in middle school at the Rat Pack dance! It's obvious you guys were born to be together and yet you're not?" Gordo sat down on his couch "I screwed things up Miranda. We didn't tell you because we didn't know what you would think we had doubts that you wouldn't like it. Then the whole misunderstanding got out of control." Miranda sat down next to him "You both need to fix it, or walk away forever. I personally think you should fix it because you guys have known eachother too long to throw it all away. Besides you guys are too miserable not to be together and if you weren't together you'd end up driving me insane as well!" Gordo nodded putting his head in his hands, Miranda gave him a little hug patting him on the back. "Hmm, have you been working out?" she asked trying to lighten the mood a bit, Gordo chuckled. 


	7. ~Do You See Me?~

'Say it Kay': Okay everyone this is the last chapter I just want to throw out a big THANK YOU!! Happy Easter everyone, I'm really glad you liked this story it's made me really proud because I acutally finished it!! Come on don't faint or I'll pour water on all ya'alls faces!! I'm working on more stories but again thank you sooooo much for all the reviews and for being such great readers!!  
  
@}~~~~,~~~~'~~~~~  
  
Everywhere  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A Week Later  
  
Lizzie had come back home, with Miranda's and her mom's help. She'd been home a few days now and hadn't really seen a sign of Gordo much, not even when looking in his window his place was dark. She hadn't seen him online either, she knew she'd screwed it up. She had even tried going over to talk to him but he was never home. She was doing some work on her computer, research for school on the Internet when she got an IM.  
  
SoInLuvWitU: Hey there!  
  
LMHavinFun: Hello  
  
SoInLuvWitU: Just looking through profiles and you looked interesting to talk to.  
  
LMHavinFun: Oh  
  
SoInLuvWitU: So what do you like to do for fun?  
  
LMHavinFun: Not much lately, I just basically go to school and hang out at home.  
  
SoInLuvWitU: That's just not right, you should get out and have some fun.  
  
LMHavinFun: I used to go out but life got in the way really.  
  
SoInLuvWitU: I'll just have to take you out sometime, like on a blind date.  
  
LMHavinFun: I don't know, I mean I don't even know you and right now I just really need to focus on school.  
  
SoInLuvWitU: Well we could meet in a public place, and you can tell me about your heartache.  
  
LMHavinFun: How do you know I have heartache?  
  
SoInLuvWitU: No one focuses that much, I went through that whole heartache- focusing thing recently.  
  
LMHavinFun: Oh yeah, what happened?  
  
SoInLuvWitU: Well I had met up with my best friend from childhood and we got together but kept it a secret then got into this whole misunderstanding and we haven't talked since. I blame myself for a lot of it.  
  
LMHavinFun: That's like me, I love this guy more than anything and always have but we just haven't talked really because of a misunderstanding. It's my fault in the first place.  
  
SoInLuvWitU: What would you say to him if you guys did talk?  
  
LMHavinFun: Ok this is the last personal thing I'll say to a stranger got me? I would probably tell him how much I'm sorry and how much I love him and want to be with him, and that I'm just miserable without him. What would you say to your girl?  
  
Lizzie thought the conversation was kinda weird, as she waited for the reply. At least she told the truth, he probably would try to ask her out again if she didn't and she just wasn't in the mood for that, there was only one person she wanted and he was gone. Lizzie got a knock at her door opening it to see Gordo there he spoke quickly "I'd tell her how much I love her and need her in my life and how much I'm sorry." A tear fell out of Lizzie's eye, she laughed knowing who was on the computer now. She spoke softly "I love you." He took her in his arms giving her a soft kiss then a hug. "I love you too," Gordo said back. They pulled away from their hug for a more passionate kiss this time, he picked her up spinning her around.  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe  
  
Miranda smiled from Gordo's apartment spying on them, she had been helping him get the guts to talk to her and gave him the idea for the screen name she picked up her cell phone dialing the number and talking when someone picked up. "Yeah Jo? Not to worry they're back together! I know it's about time!"  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
Pulling away from the kiss she smiled at Gordo pulling him into her apartment and shutting the door.  
  
You're in everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me?  
  
The Computer signs off saying the familiar "Goodbye"  
  
The End! 


End file.
